All In One
by Farm 14
Summary: Life is always in a kerfuffle at Hogwarts.When your friend assumes you are gay, even though you haven't been in 6 months. Well if Ron suspects it then it must be true. So Harry and Draco, as you will see, make a bond, a bond to be ALL IN ONE!


* * *

Ok so I hope any one who reads, will leave a comment. If it is awful tell me. If it is ok then tell me. If it is good then tell me. Anyone who sayit is good get a box full of cookies. If i fell thatI can make something out of this story, then I will keep going. Just a heads up this one is rated G incomparison of what can come it i get just 10 reviews.XOXOXOXO..... especially XOXOXOXO's to Abinikai!!!

* * *

It was a grueling morning in September, and the grounds Hogwarts had yet to burn off the summer time dew. Looking from the Gryffindor Tower, Harry imagined Hagrid's hut to be a small coconut, of which had fallen from one of the mammoth trees, belonging to the dark forest. The thought of the dark forest brought many a memory back to Harry. Reflecting over the six previous years, Harry had become the only student in the history of Hogwarts, to venture once or twice a year into the uncanny little jungle. Harry remembered the first time. He, Hermione, Ron and the blonde headed Malfoy had to serve detention in the dark forest.

While in the thoughts of himself and Malfoy tracking a dying unicorn, Ron's four-poster bed started to shake in a steady rhythm. Harry's train or thought was broken instantly, and replaced with thoughts of curiosity. For a few seconds he could just look on and imagine. Harry wasn't sure if he really wanted to look, but the mean monster of curiosity won the battle. Harry lifted himself off of his bed as slowly and quietly as possible, so as no to wake Ron. As Harry slowly pushed his head through the scarlet velvet curtains, the sight he saw was humorous and quiet attention grabbing at the same time. There was Harry's best mate Ron, hunching his bed and moaning for more.

Harry could see Ron's bare and hairy ass and his tightened scrotum. Harry chuckled for a few seconds and then decided to wake Ron before he blasted a massive load all over his sheets. Harry reached down and touched Ron with no response from Ron and no signs of stopping. Harry had to turn and chuckle before another attempt. Harry made another attempt, and yet again Ron unrelentingly didn't stop thrusting his dick against his bed. Finally, in a last attempt to get Ron to stop, before he carpet burned his dick, Harry gave a mighty slap to Ron's hairy butt cheeks. Ron rolled over immediately and shot a load of semen right into Harry's face. Harry fell back through the curtains and landed with a thump.

The thud brought Seamus and Neville out of their daze. Both of the shocked boys looked on in astonishment. When the though came to the two dumbfounded, that semen was covering the entirety of Harry's face, Seamus decided to make a wise crack. So Seamus spoke first. "So Harry, you and Ron been friends for six years now, never expected it to take you this long to finally decided to give him a blow-job." As Seamus and Neville laughed, The will to suppress Harry was nowhere to be found. He pounced on Seamus like a hungry rat on a crumb of a wafer. Seamus began to yell, "Harry go back to your boyfriend and leave me alone." At this, Harry rolled Seamus over and began to do the vertical mambo. Seamus began to yell, "my anus." So after a few seconds more Harry stopped. Harry stared at Seamus as if trying to intimidate him, but he just pushed Harry aside. Everyone got a good laugh out of it except for Seamus. Neville was shaking his head and Ron was shaking both of his heads. Ron was yet to put on any trousers. Ron was lying there with his eight-inch cock bouncing to the beat of his heart. Harry couldn't believe that he was looking again. It had only been six months since his last relationship ended. He really didn't want to go into that now though. At that point Ron had realized that Harry was starting at his cock, and that Harry's eyes were moving up and down with every throb of his cock.

Ron was taken a little by surprise. He quickly covered his cock up, even though it was still pushing through the bed sheets. He and Harry exchanged glances; Ron's a disgusted, irritated, and apprehensive glare, while Harry's was an interested, complimentary, and flattering glare. Ron turned his head quickly at the thought; but he knew that his friend was getting a hard on, while looking at his cock just a second before. Harry knew that Ron had noticed, but now was not the time to as questions. Harry stood up hastily and proposed that they all go down to breakfast before the big quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry decided that later, would be a better time to ask about the disgusted glare he was getting. "Alright let's go," said Harry. "Yeah let's," said Seamus, "but first you better wipe the semen off your face, so everyone doesn't know that you are a cocksucker."

* * *

I think this is a good page ending. So I am thinking about 3 to 4 pages per chapter. Can you handel that, or should I die and burn in hell. Ok just tell me the answer to that in your review. SMILES!!!

* * *


End file.
